


Nostalgia

by Embli



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Middle Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo has great things ahead of him, moving in with his boyfriend. But he can not help feeling sad about letting go of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

Bilbo looked around the dorm room one last time. This had been his home for a year, ever since he left the Shire for the esteemed University of Dale.

It didn't look much like a home anymore. He had packed up all his things and the only piece of furniture remaining was the bed.

How many times had he and Thorin been sitting on that bed, on study dates that slowly became more and more date-like? How many meals had Bilbo served Thorin at the now transported away table?

This place was so full of memories. Seeing it emptied out seemed strange and tragic. He knew, of course, that he had a new home now. That Thorin and him where moving in together. Bilbo had no doubt that it was going to be great. (They would argue, of course, often. But that wouldn't make it less amazing.) Still, enjoying new things in a way most Hobbits didn't could not spare him the bleak nostalgia over endings. The not quite wanting to let go.

The Rolling Hill was the university's smallest dorm and the only one made for Hobbits. Even then not even half the rooms where occupied. Most of his kind stayed in the West, in the Shire or Bree. If they left, they prefered Gondor and Rohan.

Bilbo could never quite tell what had pulled him to Dale. The University was nice, true, but he could have gotten into a better school. Gone to the White Tower with his cousin or perhaps Rivendale Academy.

But maybe he had wanted something different. Something far away from everything he knew.

Maybe he remembered that all the nicest toys of his childhood had come from Dale and Erebor close by.

Maybe it was fate who sent him to Thorin.

Not that they had soppily fallen into each others arms the first day, exactly. It was more like a month-long argument over Thorin's prejudice against Elves. And then, well. Professor Gandalf had started forcing them to work on projects together so they would learn to get along. It had been embarrassing to be treated like a middle-schooler, but Bilbo supposed it had all turned out rather nicely.

"What's keeping you?" Thorin was leaning against the door frame when Bilbo turned to smile at him.

"Oh, nothing."

There was no need to dwell on old memories when he had Thorin here, ready to make new ones.


End file.
